Las fujoshis del Inazuma 2
by Barbara Silva
Summary: Waaaa, se que ya ha pasado muuuuuuuuucho tiempo desde que subí el primer capitulo. PPerdón por ello, pero esque este cap no lo escribí yo, lo escribió Sandora, espero que os guste. y Arigato Sandora por ayudarme


Waaaa, se que ya ha pasado muuuuuuuuucho tiempo desde que subí el primer capitulo. PPerdón por ello, pero esque este cap no lo escribí yo, lo escribió Sandora, espero que os guste. y Arigato Sandora por ayudarme ^^

2º cap.

_Narradora Sandora_

Fui a los vestuarios para cambiarme y secarme un poco el sudor con mi sonrisa de la victoria: ¡he conseguido entrar en el Inazuma Japón, y lo mejor es que encima he fichado con mi mejor amiga Matto!

Cuando fui a entrar a los vestuarios, una mano sobre mi hombro hizo sobresaltarme y darme la vuelta par encontrarme con el sonriente rostro de Endou y Fubuki.

-¡Enhorabuena a las dos!-me felicitó Endou.

-G-Gracias- agradecí yo.

Acto seguido, ambos entraron al vestuario, dejándome a mí sola.

Cuando cerré la puerta del baño para cambiarme, escuché unos ruidos. Asomé mi cabeza encontrándome así a Fubuki acorralado contra la pared por Gouenji, quien le lamía el cuello al albino.

Comencé a rebuscar como una loca en mi mochila y cuando encontré el móvil, comencé a grabar la escena. ¡La fujoshi de mi interior había despertado!

-Go-Gouenji… -susurró Fubuki.

-Tu carne es suave… -dijo Gouenji con cierto tono pervertido y le dio un mordisco al pequeño lobito.

-¡Kya! –saltó él.

-Go-Gomenazai… -se disculpó Gouenji mientras se iba separando de él, hasta desaparecer, quedándonos así solos Fubuki y yo. El albino no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, cosa que me agradó bastante, pues si me pillaba grabándoles, seguramente me llevaría una buena bronca…

Fubuki tocó su cuello, y palideció al notar la marca del mordisco que anteriormente el delantero de fuego le había pegado en su suave y blanca piel. Recogió sus cosas, tapó como pudo la marca y se fue, quedando solo yo en el vestuario. Dejé de filmar y me vestí a toda leche. Luego, salí pitando del vestuario en busca de mi amiga Matto.

-¡MATTOOOOO! –grité al ver desde lejos a mi amiga. Cuando llegué y me recuperé de la carrera, le enseñé el vídeo que acababa de grabar en el vestuario.

-Este mundial va a ser muuuuuy entretenido… -dije con mirada pervertida.

-Sí, Sandora, sí… -me apoyó Matto, con la misma mirada que yo.

Y volvimos a casa.

En cuanto llegamos, Matto me cortó el paso.

-Ayer me tocó hacer a mí la cena, hoy te toca… -dijo y me señaló- … a ti.

-¡HALAAAA! –me quejé yo.

-Pechuga, hoy me toca ducharme a mí primero y luego a ti, así acordamos en cuanto nos dieron el piso, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí con molestia.

-Bueno, la ducha me espera, luego te toca –me dijo y desapareció.

Fui a cambiarme y a hacer la cena a regañadientes.

Mientras cenábamos, Matto e preguntó:

-¿Crees que pillarán a Fubuki por la marca del cuello?

-No creo-la tranquilicé-. No es tonto y creo que sabrá arreglárselas bien para que no se note…

-Bueno…

-¿Grabaste tú algo?

-Hai –afirmó-. Un vídeo antes del partido, y otro después.

-¡Wow! ¡Quiero verlos!

-Después de que te duches.

-Cierto…

Terminamos de cenar, y me fui a duchar. Mientras tanto, Matto fue preparando los vídeos.

Cuando volví, Matto me esperaba con el ordenador… y bastantes pañuelos.

-¿Y esto? –dije cogiendo un pañuelo.

-Los necesitarás-aseguró mi amiga.

Pusimos el primer vídeo. Se veía perfectamente a Kidou tumbado en el suelo por Fudou.

-Levántate-le pidió Kidou a Fudou.

-No quiero-dijo sonriente este último.

Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-¡KYAAAA! –grité y comencé a sangrar de la nariz. Matto me acercó uno de los muchos pañuelos que tenía por la mesa.

-Por esto los tenía preparados-me dijo sonriente.

-Bien, sigamos… -le dije mientras le daba de nuevo al play.

Se podía verles a ambos levantarse y le móvil paró en otro sitio, pero no se podía ver debido a que la pantalla se puso en negro. Y Matto paró el vídeo.

-¡¿Por qué lo paras?!-le dije algo molesta.

-Etto… Es que aquí Fudou me pillaba grabando…

-¡Kuso! ¡Ahora tendrán más cuidado a la hora de hacer yaoi! –dije algo enojada.

-Gomenazai, es la primera vez que grababa algo así –me contestó ella.

-Da igual… Bueno, pon el otro, a ver qué tal…- le dije.

Esta lo puso, pero de repente, sonó el timbre.

-¡Voooy!-gritó Matto y fue a abrir la puerta. Yo apagué a toda pastilla el ordenador y recogí todas las pruebas ''fujoshi'' que había en el salón.

Cuando ya había recogido todo, apareció Matto con Endou, Kidou y Fudou pisándole los talones.

-Ho-Hola… -les saludé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ha sido una visita inesperada… -les dijo Matto a los otros tres.

-Lo sentimos, pero queríamos haceros una visita…-dijo Endou con su sonrisa de siempre.

Todos nos sentamos en el sofá, y nosotras dos esperamos a ver qué querían.

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Kidou, pero Endou se le adelantó.

-¡El partido ha sido alucinante! Sandora, ¡tu Pico de Nieve es sugoi! Y Matto, ¡tu forma de jugar es impresionante! ¡No me extraña que os escogiese el entrenador para la selección japonesa!-se emocionó este.

-A-Arigato…-dije yo muy sonrojada, aquellos cumplidos no eran muy comunes y tenía que aprovecharlos…

-Gra-Gracias chicos…- dijo mucho más bajito que yo Matto, era muy tímida para los cumplidos.

Quedamos charlando un rato más hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche. Entonces, Endou se levantó del sofá y anunció que se iba.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- dijeron Fudou y Kidou.

-Bien, pues mañana nos vemos- nos despedimos nosotras dos de ellos, mientras les acompañábamos a la puerta.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos tarde. El primer entrenamiento, y las últimas en llegar. Fuimos corriendo, ya que nuestro apartamento pillaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento, pero al llegar, el ambiente estaba muy caldeado…

-¡Fudou, ya basta! ¿No ves que siempre llevas tú el balón?-se quejó Kidou.

-Bah, el único que merecía estar aquí era yo… -afirmó Fudou, quien se alejó muy tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Kidou temblaba de rabia. A Mato y a mí nos pasaba algo parecido, pero estábamos mucho más calmadas. Empezaron de nuevo a entrenar, pero sin Fudou. Nosotras, tan concentradas en ver el juego, no nos dimos cuenta de que también formábamos parte del equipo y que debíamos entrenar, hasta que una persona se dio cuenta.

-¿Pensábais quedaros ahí, sin hacer nada?-dijo una voz tras nosotras. Asustadas, nos dimos la vuelta.

-¡Kazemaru!-gritamos ambas. Los jugadores dejaron de entrenar y se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. El entrenador también y salió del banquillo para decirnos que fuesemos a entrenar.

-¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde?-preguntó él.

-Sandora, que se quedaría dormida hasta las 2, si por ella fuera-se excusó Mato.

-¡EH! ¡Mentira, era ella, lo que pasa es que es muy lenta desayunando!-dije yo, aunque la mayoría de razón la tenía Mato. Por ello, agaché la cabeza y me sonrojé.

Los demás rieron y nos dijeron que fuésemos a entrenar con ellos. Nosotras dejamos las bolsas en el banquillo, y vimos que Fudou estaba en el otro extremo de allí. Mato le miró, pero este tan solo le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Mientras calentábamos, Kidou se acercó a beber agua, y Mato aprovechó.

-¿Por qué Fudou no entrena?

-… -Kidou no dijo nada, y se fue sin contestarla. Mato estaba un poco molesta, pero siguió calentando.

Al terminar, empezamos a entrenar. El partido era reñido, pero Mato y yo dábamos lo mejor de nosotras, cosa que hizo que bastantes nos felicitasen al final del entrenamiento. Como nosotras habíamos llegado más tarde, el entrenador aprovechó para que les enseñáramos qué supertécnicas teníamos.

-Que empiece ella-dije yo alejándome hasta la portería del otro lado.

Mato se sonrojó, y miró al banquillo: todos la miraban con buena cara, pero a ella aquello significaba un infierno. No tuvo más remedio que empezar ella, porque me vio agarrada al poste de aquella portería. Suspiró y empezó.

-¡Pingüinos Musicales!-gritó y realizó su supertécnica. Falló al meter la pelota en la portería debido a su vergüenza, pero lo volvió a intentar, teniendo éxito esta vez. Kidou se quedó de piedra, ya que aquella supertécnica tenía algo de parecido con la suya, aunque fue el primero en admirar la supertécnica. El entrenador la salvó.

-Sandora, te toca

-Ehm… Etto… ¡Huy, pero qué tarde! Eh… He dejado tarea por hacer…

-Estamos en vacaciones, Sandora, no vas al instituto.

-Kuso… de acuerdo…-desistí y me fui al puesto de Mato. Esta, se echó a un lado, dejándome vía libre para tirar. Me tranquilicé, y me preparé para hacer mi supertécnica. Pero antes de empezar, el entrenador me pidió otra supertécnica diferente a la del Pico de Nieve.

-D-De acuerdo…-asentí y me preparé.

-¡Gran Lobo Ártico!-dije e hice el tiro. Entró a la primera, cosa que me sorprendió ya que estaba muy nerviosa. El primero en opinar fue Fubuki, quien me dejó ''helada'' al oír su comentario. El entrenador nos dijo que quería ahora una supertécnica combinada.

-N-No tenemos ninguna, entrenador…-dijimos al unísono las dos.

-Pues quiero que desarrolléis una-nos pidió. Las dos asentimos, y todos nos fuimos a los vestuarios. El entrenador nos dejó en uno aparte solo para chicas a Mato y a mí, cosa que nos fastidió de veras, ya que no podríamos grabar nada de yaoi.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
